


I'd burn up in your atmosphere

by SunkissedNico (DoctorSolaceisace)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Flirting, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Nico-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4333560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorSolaceisace/pseuds/SunkissedNico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pretty much cliche college au featuring the grumpy dork that is Nico di Angelo and the lovable Will Solace.<br/>Or-<br/>It starts with a cup of coffee after a boring Monday morning class and the next thing he knows, hanging out with Will Solace and basking in his sunshine-y glory and drooling over his infectious smiles gets added to Nico's everyday routine. </p><p> </p><p>I suck at summaries, please just read it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd burn up in your atmosphere

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! So this is my first work and unbeta'ed coz I'm a lil shit. Please give it a read and let me know what you think. Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome. :D
> 
>  
> 
> Title from John Mayer's "In Your Atmosphere." It's a thing of beauty just like the man himself.

There was nothing more offensive in the world to Nico di Angelo than his alarm clock blaring at ass o’ clock with its obnoxious music and heavy vibration. He glared at it from where he was sprawled on his stomach with his face buried in the pillow as if it had personally murdered his family and got up after a few minutes with a sigh. He was NOT a morning person and absolutely hated mornings and sunrises and all that crap, but hey education doesn’t care! His first class on every Monday was at 8 am and it was English Lit. which he had to attend as it was his major. He dragged himself out of bed and into the shower to wash away his drowsiness and early morning lethargy. He grabbed his black skinny jeans, a green day t shirt and his signature aviator jacket from his closet when he was done with his shower, picked up his backpack and practically ran all the way to his favourite coffee shop in his rush to dose himself us with some much needed caffeine before class. 

_Of-fucking-course there’s a long line at the shop today_ , he thought as he cursed his luck and everything in his miserable life. Okay maybe he was a tad bit dramatic but he was Italian after all so he was allowed, fuck you very much.  
After minutes of waiting impatiently and glaring at anyone who dared look his way, he finally got his tall Americano- no cream, no sugar. _It’s bl_ _ack and bitter like my soul_ , he thought to himself as he took his first sip of caffeine for the day and almost moaned as he felt it starting to take effect. Did I mention he tended to be dramatic? Nico realised he had exactly two minutes before class began and sprinted his way to class as best as he could with his hot coffee in one hand and was instantly relieved when he saw that no one had taken his seat in the very last row. He took his seat and set his cup on the desk when a very dishevelled looking Will Solace ran into the class and took the only empty seat left which just so happened to be the one next to Nico. _Fuck my life! IS NOTHING SACRED ANYMORE?!_ Nico thought and groaned out loud but thankfully not very audibly. Will was still panting in his seat and Nico wondered why the perpetual ray of sunshine that was Will Solace looked so weary and sleepy that day. It wasn’t like Nico paid attention to Will every day (except he did). And maybe he had a teeny tiny crush on the golden haired boy. Okay more like a massive crush but he couldn’t really be blamed as Will was practically everyone’s dream boy with his tan skin, lean physique, mop of soft blonde curls and his ocean blue eyes. He was also a friendly and amicable person who was friends with practically everyone and was just as beautiful on the inside as he was on the outside. _Get your head outta your ass Nico and stop talking like a schoolgirl with a crush_ , thought Nico and shook his head as if to clear it from all Will-induced mushiness. Nico didn’t realise he had been staring at Will until he was flashed a bright albeit sleepy smile by said boy before the professor came in and class began. It was a two hour lecture and Nico could see Will struggling to stay awake from the corner of his eye. After a short mental debate he finally gathered up the courage to slide his coffee cup to the side of his desk and gesture towards it with his eyes when he was sure that Will was watching. Will got the message and after some hesitation he lifted the cup and took a huge sip, grimacing at the bitter taste. Nico almost laughed at Will’s comical expression but managed to just stifle a grin and raise an amused eyebrow. Will’s cheeks reddened and he set the cup back on Nico’s desk. After about a minute a note was dropped on Nico’s desk that said “How do you drink that stuff?? Thanks by the way  - Will.” Nico gave will a short nod in acknowledgement and decided to reply after thinking it over. It wasn’t like he got plenty of opportunities to talk to Will so might as well milk this for all it’s worth, he thought and wrote back “Whatever. You looked tired. Next time I’ll just buy the entire menu just in case you happen to need a sip.” He slid it over to Will as nonchalantly as he could and discreetly watched Will’s face for his reaction. He saw a smile appear on Will’s face and an eye roll which was…hold on was it actually fond or was that just Nico’s wishful thinking? _No way is he actually interested in me, we’re literally opposites and contrary to what people believe opposites do not attract. If they did then Gerard Way and Taylor Swift would be madly in love with each other_ , thought Nico, _besides, he probably doesn’t even know my name. He’s got so many people fawning over him so I’m just another person in the club_. His thoughts were interrupted when another note came his way. This one said “Nah you don’t have to go to the trouble, just have coffee with me after college and you’ll know what I like for future reference. ;) “And wow was this a dream? Will was just being nice, right? Yeah he probably was. Stifling the glimmer of hope that Will’s words had brought, he replied with “If you’re seriously offering the okay. I need the caffeine anyway.” Will actually beamed when he read that and gave Nico a thumbs up sign and continued to take notes for the rest of the class. 

Finally after two long hours the bell rang. Nico didn’t have another class until noon that day and he was looking forward to having a little nap before the next one. Will seemed to have other plans. He walked up to Nico and said, “So how about that coffee? Unless you have a class to get to, of course.” Nico was definitely NOT prepared to have more interaction with Will so soon but the thought of more caffeine was too tempting to resist. _Well, if I make a fool out of myself coz I didn’t have time to prepare, it’s definitely caffeine that’s to blame_ , he thought but replied positively anyway. They made their way to the coffee shop that was just outside campus and waited in line to order. When it was their turn Will placed his order- a vanilla latte with a shot of hazelnut (which was basically his personality in a nutshell, thought Nico) and asked Nico what he wanted. “You don’t have to pay for me. You barely took a sip out of my cup so you don’t owe me anything,” said Nico. Will was quick to reply with “Who said I owed you anything? I want to buy you a coffee, so let me buy you a coffee. Now what will it be? An Americano with no cream?” Nico wasn’t used to this. He was not used to people wanting to buy him stuff or just be nice to him in general. They usually avoided the “emo Italian kid” but hey, Nico wasn’t complaining. At least he wasn’t forced to socialize. He was content with his ten or so friends, so yeah, he didn’t care. A bit taken aback by Will’s sincerity, all Nico could do was stutter out a “Yeah and without sugar too.” Will paid for their drinks and they sat down in a cosy looking booth as they waited for their drinks. “So Nico, what do you like to do when you’re not brooding?” asked Will with a playful grin. _He knows my name! Will Solace knows my name!_ “I don’t brood Solace, I just don’t talk to every single person to ever exist unlike some of us whose names start with W and end in L,” quipped Nico. Will pretended to stroke his chin and think for a few moments before saying, “I don’t think any Wendells go to our Uni, Nico.” Nico shook his head and said, “You’re an idiot.” Will responded by making a cute face and replying with “I’m an adorable one though.” _Can’t argue with that_ , thought Nico and was confused when he saw Will grinning with an amused expression. “Glad you agree di Angelo,” he said with a smirk and fuck, had he honestly said that out loud? Nico wished the ground would open up and swallow him whole so that he could die with shame peacefully. Fortunately he was saved by the waitress who brought their drinks over and flashed Will a flirty smile before leaving. _Mine_! Nico wanted to growl but who was he kidding? He’d only just spoken to Will that day for the first time apart from a couple hello’s a few times. Will seemed oblivious to the waitress’s horrible attempts at flirtation and didn’t even notice the phone number written on one of the napkins she got them. To his surprise Nico realized that they had a lot in common despite their clearly different personalities. Will was into Fall Out Boy too but he also listened to pop which was Nico’s guilty pleasure but hey, he’ll be damned if he ever admits that to anyone. Time passed by quite fast and soon it was time for Nico’s class. Will insisted that he walked Nico to his class and okay, Nico could get on board with that. As they walked Nico asked Will if he’d noticed the napkin the waitress left for him and was answered with the words that would haunt him for days- “I did, but that’s too bad for her coz I’m interested in someone else.” Nico wouldn’t have assumed anything if not for the pointed look that Will sent his way. He knew Will was known to be a flirt but he could hope, right? Just a little bit, maybe? His thoughts were interrupted when they reached his class and Will turned to him and said, “So that was fun. Let’s hang out again sometime. Here give me your number so I can text you.” Ignoring the fireworks that erupted in his mind Nico nodded and typed his phone number in. Will left after waving a cheery “Bye! See you around” and Nico walked over to his seat still in shock over that last bit of conversation. Only half an hour later did he suddenly look up from his notes and think _wait, was that a date?_ He’d have to ask his sister Hazel because he was terrible when it came to this stuff and she was bound to know based on her endless collection of Nicholas Sparks movies she forced everyone to watch on movie nights when it was her turn to pick. Either way Nico couldn’t keep a smile off his face the entire day much to the shock of everyone who saw. So what if his reputation as the mysterious guy was probably ruined? He’d just been on a maybe-date with Will fucking Solace! And that was enough to put a spring in his step throughout the day.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it I guess, my first ever fic. Might write more if y'all think this was any good! Kudos are deeply appreciated and so are comments. Have a nice day, fellow solangelo trash people! XD


End file.
